catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat/French
The French lyrics for "Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat". There are two official translations: * Translation by Jacques Marchais for Paris 1989 * Translation by Nicolas Nebot, Ludovic-Alexandre Vidal for Paris 2015 Paris 1989 Credit to rumplepounce "Edgar, le chat ferroviaire" Edgar, Edgar C'est la star Edgar le Chat Ferroviaire Un bruit court le long de quai Le train postal est fin prêt Attention: "C'est bientôt le depart!" "Que fait Edgar, trouvez Edgar" Dit le chef de gare hagard On a jamais vu Edgar en r'tard Les porteurs, les bagagistes Et les deux filles du lampiste Cherchent en vain dans tous les recoins Que fait Edgar, trouvez Edgar Car il est déjà bien tard Il va finir par manquer son train Déjà la pendule en bronze Qui indique vingt-trois heures onze Les voyageurs impatients sont sur les dents L'apparais d'un pas tranquille Sans me faire la moindre bile En fait, j'étais dans l'fourgon...du fond Soudain un éclair dans ses grands yeux verts Aug signal: "Attention au départ!" Vers le nord du nord de l'hémisphère nord "En voiture pour le grand nord!" Edgar, Edgar, c'est la star Edgar, le Chat Ferroviaire Comme je suis le plus capable C'est moi le seul responsible Du service des wagons-lits Du chauffeur au contrôleur Jusqu'au dernier des porteurs C'est à moi que tout le monde obéit Il place tous les voyageurs Fait la chasse aux resquilleurs Dans les wagons de seconde et de premiére Il patrouille dans les couloirs Il a le sens du devoir Quand on est Chat Ferroviaire, faut qu'on s'affaire S'il se met à vous fixer Il devine vos pensées Il n'est pas question qu'on s'marre devant Edgar Des qu'une querelles éclate Il bondit des quatre pattes Comme le chevalier bayard, gare à Edgar Plus aucun tracas, quand Edgar est là Jamais le moindre probleme Edgar est partout et il vieille à tout Ce n'est pas un lezard, Edgar Tous les voyageurs sont contents De trouver leur compartiment Avec leur nom écrit sur la prote La couchette est impeccable L'oreiller est confortable Il n' a pas un grain de poussière par terre Y a deux sortes de lumière Ça peut faire sombre ou plus clair Un bouton qu'on peut tourner pour faire de l'air Un p'tit lavabo poupée Où on est sensé s'laver Une fenêtre qui s'ouvre plus quand t'éternues Un serveur frappe à la porte "Voulez-vous qu'on vous apporte Un thé ou un p'tit café Au lait"! Mais, moi, j'étais derrière lui Veillant sur le moindre oubli Car Edgar est toujours là pour ça Tout l'monde est couché, dans son nid douillet On remonte les couvertures On se sent vraiment peinards, et tout ça grace à Edgar On est au chaud dans son lit, y'a pas la moindre souris Il fait bien l'affaire, ce Chat Ferroviaire Il ne s'fait pas de lard, Edgar Edgar, Edgar, c'est la star Edgar, le Chat Ferroviaire Edgar, Edgar, c'est la star Edgar, le Chat Ferroviaire Pendant mon service de nuit Pas question que je m'ennuie Je prends un petit café entre deux rondes Il m'arrive de l'arroser Mais sans jamias abuser Ecrasant de-ci, de-là un cancrelat On arrive à Chantilly Tout le monde est assoupi Pendant que j'arpente le train de long en large Ils dorment encore à Beauvais Quand je descends sur le quai Le temps de donner l'bonsoir au chef de gare Ils pourraient me voir à lille Parler au sergent de ville Qui demande si tout va bien à bord du train C'est l'arrivée à Bruxelles Edgar déborde de zéle Tiens: On est déjà en gage, merci Edgar Puis à peine descendu Edgar vous salue D'une légère courbette A bientôt sur l'Nord-Express Avec Edgar pas de stress A bientôt sur l'Nord-Express A bientôt sur l'Nord-Express Avec Edgar pas de stress A bientôt sur le Nord-Express Paris 2015 Credit to linguisticalcat.livejournal.com "Skimbleshanks, le chat du train" Skimbleshanks Le chat du train Le chat du chemin de fer Coup de sifflet sur le quai Onze heures vingt, tout est parfait Le courrier va prendre un train de nuit "Où est Skimble ? Trouvez Skimble ! Est-il parti boire son tilleuil ? Le train ne partira pas sans lui" Les agents patrouillent en choeur Avec les filles du conducteur Oui, tout le monde cherche à tout va "Où est Skimble ? Trouvez Skimble ! Vite, le train va se sentir seul Le courrier n'arrivera pas" Onze heures trente, c'est cauchemardesque Le retard est titanesque Et les passagers tempêtent tous de rage C'est là que j'apparais Déambulant sur le quai J'avais fort à faire dans les bagages Et ses yeux tout verts Restent grand ouverts C'est le signal du départ Direction : le nord Pour le Nord Express Enfin l'heure des au revoir Skimbleshanks, le chat du train Le chat du chemin de fer On peut dire grosso modo Que j'ai tout pris sur mon dos Pour gérer les wagons lits Les agents, les contrôleurs Tout le monde jusqu'au conducteur Me respecte et finalement m'obéit Soudain à bord tout s'accélère Il examine la tête entière(?) Des voyageurs de première et de seconde Il patrouille le long du train Il s'assure que tout va bien Il détecte les problèmes lors de sa ronde Il saura lire dans vos pensées Si vous avez manigancé Quoi que ce soit de contraire à l'usage Pas de chahut, jamais d'accroc Les voitures se tiennent à carreau Quand Skimble se promène dans les parages Tout le monde dit "thanks" À leur Skimbleshanks À ce chat qu'on aime et qu'on adore Car oui, tout se passe bien Pour le Nord Express Dès que Skimbleshanks est à bord Pensez au plaisir D'arriver devant sa cabine Et de voir son prénom sur la porte Une couchette nec-plus-ultra Recouverte de beaux draps Pas l'ombre d'une poussière, d'un cloporte La lumière peut se régler Aveuglante ou tamisée D'un bouton, on met la clim à plein volume Plus un tout petit lavabo Grâce auquel on se fera beau Un levier ferme la fenêtre en cas de rhume Un agent frappera poliment Et demandera très joliment "Aimez-vous boire votre thé chaud ou tiède ?" Vous me trouverez à ses pieds Au cas où pour le lui rappeler Car Skimble veille quand on a besoin d'aide Quand ils plongent au fond de leur belle couchette Puis éteignent la lumière Alors ils se disent que tout leur sourit La nuit est plus belle quand il n'y a pas de souris Il vaut mieux laisser faire le chat du train Le chat du chemin de fer Skimbleshanks, le chat du train Le chat du chemin de fer Skimbleshanks, le chat du train Le chat du chemin de fer Quand la nuit s'est abattue Je suis toujours à l'affut Je bois juste mon tilleul et rien de plus Ou alors un doigt de whisky Mais c'est pour rester aguerri Quand je prends une pause c'est pour chasser les puces On arrive en gare de Crewe Et ça ronfle de partout Moi, j'en profite pour marquer mon territoire Et ça dort pendant des heures Jusqu'en gare de Lancaster Dont les agents sont mon plus fidèle auditoire C'est en station de Dumfries Que j'appelle la police En cas de colis suspect, perdu ou volé Terminus à Édimbourg Tout le monde descend sans détour Car Skimbleshanks est là pour vous aider Et d'un(?) signe de la queue Il vous chantera "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, mes frères" Vous croiserez, c'est promis Dans le train de nuit Le chat du chemin de fer Le chat du chemin de fer (reprise) Skimbleshanks, le chat du train Le chat du chemin de fer Quand la nuit s'est abattue Il est toujours à l'affut Il boit juste son tilleul mais rien de plus Category:Musical Numbers